the adventure with the doctor
by michael ray jackson
Summary: michael the trobled teen thinks no onw in the universe matters utill one day the doctor lands in front of him the doctor let michael join him he was gone for nine years untill he apeares to bring his family with him so bekag ( sister ) logan ( brother ) joins him and that starts the family adventur with the doctor


Doctor. Who

Good god what did you do to the car. Bloody hell. I don't want to drive the Tardis to food lion do you remember what happen last time. A girls dog named Vance peed on it. The paint is still messed up I should make you fix it. Later in coats north Carolina Michael Jackson a boy with lovely black hair was sitting talking to his mother. They called him a crazy person they were talking to him about money all he heard was monkey poop. He had to leave for school so he left for the long walk. all the way in great Britton rose what are you going o don't mind me doctor the Tardis soon disappeared and michael was watching in fear and joy when it appeared in front of him. They came out of the Tardis the doctor screaming bloody hell you don it again I am going to kill you michael just watched and said excuse me they looked at him and said erg why out of all days. Michael asked them 'who are you' 'I am the doctor this is rose but she was turned to dust' then Michael asked 'can I go and see the stares with you' he said I suppose that you can so the doctor and Michael left never to be seen AGIN

Chapter 2 the wedding

michael was shocked to know that his favorite TV show character was real even though no one knew where he was all they knew was he just left never to be seen again he was not dead at all he was with the doctor. 'Doctor where are we going 'Michael asked well where do you want to go 'I have always wanted to see your past' you know very well i am not able to go back on or visit my time line well ok then. I want to see my family's life so they went to the first. His sister bekahs wedding they landed on a hill in the same clothes as he has disappeared in but it was wonderful white flowers everywhere then there she was Bekah. She had spotted Michael she ran over to him so did mom dad and Logan mom spoke first she said 'it's been 9 years where were you'. I told them this is the doctor they just stared and looked at me like there house fell all they said was 'you left your family we cried every day but' then the doctor disappeared into flying dust I knew it was time for me to return to the Tardis I told them that if you miss me so much you could come with me mom and dad said no but beakah and Logan joined michael they touched his hand and disappeared

Chapter 3 the reaction

when michael Bekah and Logan showed up with michael they looked first they heard the doctor screaming why in the name of god did you bring your brother and sister with you all michael said was well doc your big mouth can shut up because they are staying and that s final the doctor just said if they pee on one floor i am going to throw them in the time vortex that s ok so i opened the door to the Tardis grabbed the doctors favorite hat and threw it and poof gorge Washington was wearing a 49ers hat.

Chapter 4 the first adventure

Michael wanted to go somewhere new and odd so the doctor said how about the oblong universe so the doctor steered the tardis to a mirror beakah asked the doctor why is it that you insist on taking us to a mirror in the middle Logan interrupted by saying I hope you two know that flashing red lights have been going off for I don't know the last ten minutes the doctor said good lord dalkeks then it was it felt like there insides were being pulled to their head they were in a tractor beam in the dakic ship the doctor was still in the tardis lifelong enemy's because of the time war that ended his people but he was the last one left but then with no time to think Logan opened the door because a dalick was knocking on the door they said explain your self-doctor why do you not fight back at all we destroy your people why the doctor hesitated to answer but he was thinking _what if I just poor water on them and they short circuit no no stupid me think_ then michael said o wonderful beautiful dalicks I think he does not destroy you because he fears you michael could have sworn he saw one blush but they replied exterminate exterminate michael told them to go take an oil leak they did not take that so kindly they started shooting at him


End file.
